Sun Dragon
"Sun Dragon" ( Taiyōryū) is an attribute. Playstyle Sun Dragons focus on taking advantage of the opponent not having a monster in the center. To help with this, they use destruction effects to quickly clear the opponent's center. In D-BT02, they gained abilities that require them to send Sun Dragon cards from their drop zone into their deck in order to activate. In D-BT03, they obtained abilities revolving around link attacking. Sets containing Sun Dragon cards *D Booster Set 1: Unleash! Impact Dragon!! *D Booster Set Alternative 1: Buddy Rave *D Booster Set 2: Roar! Invincible Dragon!! *D Booster Set 3: Annihilate! Great Demonic Dragon!! *D Booster Set 4: Shine! Super Sun Dragon!! *D Climax Booster: Dragon Fighters *X Booster Set 1: The Dark Lord's Rebirth *X Booster Set 2: Chaos Control Crisis *X Booster Set Alternative 1: Crossing Generations *X Booster Set Alternative 3: LVL Up! Heroes & Adventurers! *X Booster Set 3: Overturn! Thunder Empire! *X Special Series 4: X Duel Chest *X2 Special Series 1: Bullets of the Sun VS World Of Demise (JP) *X Booster Set Alternative 4: New World Chaos *X2 Booster Set 1: Buddy Legends *X2 Booster Set Alternative 1: Solar Strife *D Start Deck 1: Scorching Sun Dragon *X Character Pack 1: Extreme!! 100 Yen Dragon (JP) *D Extra Booster 1: Buddyfight Collection (JP) *X Ultimate Booster 1: Buddy Quest ～Adventurer VS Demon Lord～ (JP) *X Special Series 3: 5 WORLD BUILD MASTERS (JP) *X2 Special Pack: Final Chief (JP) *S Ultimate Booster 5: Buddy Again Vol.2 Super Buddy Wars EX *Promo Cards List of Sun Dragon cards Dragon World Items *Burning Dragon Force *Dragon Force (Dragon World) *Dragon Force, "Style of Impact" *Dragon Force, "Style of the Straight Fist" *Dragon Force, "Style of Partner" *Dragon Force, "Sun's Bullet" *Dragon Twin Sword, Bal Saber *Future Force, "DX" *Inherited Sun, Sunshine Impact *Sun Blade, Bal Beeline *Sun Sword, Balsword *Sun Blade, Daylight *Sun Blade, Gurensoul *Sun Fist, Bal Knuckle *Sun Fist, Bal Knuckle Charge *Sun Fist, Balguard *Sun Fist, Burning Sun *Sun Fist, Jet Knuckle *Sun Fist, Rising Knuckle *Sun Hammer, Bal Hammer *Sun Stone, Bal Flame *Sun Sword, Cloud Slasher Spells *Bal Climax *Bal Exciting *Bal Rescue *Bal Reviver! *Bal Support *Bestest Bal, bal! *Balle Shine Buster *Break Time *Cover Fire of the Solar Cannon *Dragon Force Cancel *Fervid Flame Aura! *Haven's Gift *Heat Wave *Heavenz Sunshine *Monopolize Sun *Refract Sunbeam *Shinestorm *Shining Wall *Stout Arm of the Sun *Sun Deity's Aura *Sun Deity's Buddy *Sun Furnace Jet Type-1 *Sun Furnace Type Solarbattery Type-1 *Sun Mirror *Sunshine Powercharge *Sunshine Rush Monsters Size 0 *Balle Soleil Imagine *Bomber Dragon Jr. *Born! Bal Dragon *Burning Dragon Jr. *Burning Rapier Dragon "SD" *Flame Dragon Jr. *Flarefang Dragon "SD" *Future Card Buddyfight Triple D (card) *Glow Dragon Jr. *Heat Dragon Jr. *Hot Dragon Junior *Jet Dragon Jr. *Mera Blade Dragon "SD" *Powered Dragon Jr. *Weep Dragon Jr. Size 1 *Awaken! Bal Dragon *Black Spotted Dragon, Black Dot *Blazehorn Dragon *Bright Hammer Dragon *Burning Rapier Dragon *Duskbreaker Dragon *Envoy of Sol, Meraciel *Explosive Bullet Dragon, Ultrabomb *Fireball Dragon *Flaredevice Dragon *Flarefang Dragon *Geothermal Dragon *Heat Dagger Dragon *Lavapick Dragon *Lightkeeper Dragon *Light Shield Dragon *Loyalty Dragon, Flarefang Dragon *Mera Blade Dragon *Mera Blade Inazuma *Mera Driver Dragon *Mera Exhaust Dragon *Meravolt Dragon *Merabaselard Dragon *Merakunai Dragon *Merapower Dragon *Messer Groote Dragon *Pizza Loving! Bal & Gao *Prominence Dragon *Shake Hands Dragon *Shineknuckle Dragon *Skyrunner Dragon *Sparkedge Dragon *Sun Deity's Fragment, Bal Glow *Sunbooster Dragon *Solwise Dragon *Tail Blazer Dragon *Vivid Flash Dragon *Y!mobile, Gao Size 2 *Apical Sun Deity, Bal Dragon *Aspiration Existence, Bal Dragon & Jackknife *Baan Gong Dragon *Bal Dragon of Roaring Fist *Best Buddies *Blazing Horn Dragon *Breastcorona Dragon *Burstdash Dragon *Crimson Battler, Bal Dragon *Demon Lord and the Sun, Batzz&Bal Dragon *Double Knee Flare Dragon *Dragon of the Shining Sun, Bal Dragon *Dragon of the Sun, Bal Dragon *Dragon of the Sun, Bal Dragon "2018" *Explosive Sun Dragon, Bal Dragon *Fireclaw Dragon *Flamewing Dragon *Giant Flare Dragon *Godly-speed Bal Dragon *Great Sun Dragon, Bal Dragon *Heated up Sun, Bal Dragon *Innocent Sun Deity, Bal Dragon *Mera Glaive Dragon *Meramera Blade Dragon *Mikado Family's Hooligan, Bal Dragon *Overturn Sun Dragon, Bal Dragon *Passing the Baton! Bal Dragon *Pizza Party! Bal Dragon & Jackknife *Shine Claymore Dragon *Shining Arrow Dragon *Shiningboard Dragon *Soularmor Dragon *Spiritbeat Dragon *Style of Impact, Bal Dragon *Sun's Bond, Bal Dragon *Sun Deity's Fragment, Bal Burn *Sun Deity's Fragment, Bal Dragon *Sun Deity's Fragment, Bal Flamme *Sunbeam Dragon *Super Clash! Bal Dragon *Swordsman of the Sun, Bal Dragon Size 3 *Blazing Forge Dragon, Svarog *Careful-choice Steel Fire Dragon, Lord Sushiroad *Champion the Sungreat *CHAOS Breastcorona *CHAOS Meraglaive *CHAOS Spirit Beat *Deity Fire Cavalry Dragon, Romedius *Epicenter Cavalry Dragon, Ground Zero *Fire Deity Cavalry Dragon, Ameno Kaguzuchi *Fist Dragon of Torrid Flames, Olganorls *Flaming Sky Cavalry Dragon, Blazing Sun *Giant Flame Dragon, Elgaburst *Raging-fire Dragon, Agnagras *Scorching Cavalry Dragon, Second Helios *The Ideal Invincible Dragon, Bal Dragon *Phoenix Wing Virtuous Dragon, Zellhorus *The Ideal Invincible Dragon, Bal Dragon Impact Monsters Size 2 *Bal Dragon "Bal Grand Strike!" *Bal Dragon "Bal Weapon Combination!" *Bal Dragon "Bursting Bal Slash!" *Bal Dragon "Change! Impact Monster" *Bal Dragon “Dual-arm Bal Bunker!” *Bal Dragon, “All Out Bal Aura!” *Bal Dragon, "Bal Burst Smasher!!" *Bal Dragon, “Bal Rising!” *Bal Dragon, "Bal Saucer Infinity Strike!" *Bal Dragon, "Bal Saucer Over Rush!" *Bal Dragon, "Bal-Blaster Granbolt!" *Bal Dragon, "Balforce Regeneration!" *Bal Dragon, "Double Balverize Blade!" *Bal Dragon, "Gold Bal Shine!" *Bal Dragon, "Great Full Bal Lariat!!" *Bal Dragon, “Extreme Rage Balbarian” *Bal Dragon, "Tempest! Bal Steel Sword!" *Fake the Sun, Bal Dragon *Mera Blade, "Giga Mera Bari Mera Blaaaaade!!" Size 3 *Buddyfight "The 3rd Anniversary" *Mysterious Sun Dragon, "Hidden Strength" *Zellhorus, "Eradicate Flame" Dual Cards Items *Dragon Force, "Style of Super Sun" (Darkness Dragon/Star Dragon/Dragon) Spells *Sun Deity's Choice (Star Dragon/Dragon/Darkness Dragon) *Sun in the Darkness (Dragon/Darkness Dragon) Monsters Size 2 *Best Master and Disciple, Bal Dragon & Jackknife (Star Dragon/Dragon) *Dark Black Sun Dragon, Black Bal Dragon (Dragon/Darkness Dragon) *Successor Dragon, Gaia Link (Star Dragon/Dragon) Size 3 *Blue Sun, Balle Soleil (Star Dragon/Dragon/Darkness Dragon) *Deity of the Sun, Balle Soleil (Star Dragon/Dragon/Darkness Dragon) *Demon Lord of the Sun, Bal Dragon (Dungeon/Dragon) *Super Sun Deity Dragon, Balle Soleil Dios (Star Dragon/Dragon/Darkness Dragon) *Super Sun Dragon, Balle Soleil (Star Dragon/Dragon/Darkness Dragon) *Transcend Sun Dragon, Balle Soleil Future (Star Dragon/Dragon/Darkness Dragon) Impact Monsters Size 3 *Balle Soleil, "Bal-Blaster the Final!" (Star Dragon/Dragon/Darkness Dragon) *Balle Soleil, "Eternal Bal-Blaster!" (Star Dragon/Dragon/Darkness Dragon) *Balle Soleil, "The End of Bal-Break!" (Star Dragon/Dragon/Darkness Dragon) List of Support Cards Dragon World Items *Dragon Force (Dragon World) *Dragon Force, "Style of the Straight Fist" *Dragon Force, "Sun's Bullet" *Dragon Twin Sword, Bal Saber *Sun Blade, Bal Beeline *Sun Fist, Bal Knuckle Charge *Sun Fist, Balguard *Sun Fist, Burning Sun *Sun Fist, Jet Knuckle Spells *Bal Rescue *Blessing of the Sun *Buddyfight Triple T "Hanako Mikado" *Cover Fire of the Solar Cannon *Fervid Flame Aura! *Heat Wave *Monopolize Sun *Shine-energy *Stout Arm of the Sun *Sun Deity's Buddy *Sun Dragon Shield *Sun Furnace Battery Type-1 *Sun Furnace Jet Type-1 *Sunshine Powercharge *Sunshine Rush Monsters Size 0 *Balle Soleil Imagine *Burning Dragon Jr. *Jet Dragon Jr. Size 1 *Awaken! Bal Dragon *Burning Rapier Dragon *Duskbreaker Dragon *Explosive Bullet Dragon, Ultrabomb *Heat Dagger Dragon *Lightkeeper Dragon *Mera Driver Dragon *Merapower Dragon *Prominence Dragon *Solwise Dragon *Skyrunner Dragon *Tail Blazer Dragon Size 2 *Apical Sun Deity, Bal Dragon *Baan Gong Dragon *Breastcorona Dragon *Dragon of the Sun, Bal Dragon "2018" *Explosive Sun Dragon, Bal Dragon *Great Sun Dragon, Bal Dragon *Heated Up Sun, Bal Dragon *Innocent Sun Deity, Bal Dragon *Mikado Family's Hooligan, Bal Dragon *Spiritbeat Dragon *Super Clash! Bal Dragon Size 3 *Blazing Forge Dragon, Svarog *Champion the Sungreat *Fire Deity Cavalry Dragon, Ameno Kaguzuchi *Raging-fire Dragon, Agnagras *Scorching Cavalry Dragon, Second Helios *Phoenix Wing Virtuous Dragon, Zellhorus Impact Monsters Size 2 *Bal Dragon, "Bal-Buster Granbolt!" *Bal Dragon, "Bal Grand Strike!" *Bal Dragon, "Bal Weapon Combination!" *Bal Dragon, “All Out Bal Aura!” *Bal Dragon, "Bal Burst Smasher!!" *Bal Dragon, "Bal Saucer Infinity Strike!" *Bal Dragon, "Bal Saucer Over Rush!" *Bal Dragon, "Balforce Regeneration!" *Bal Dragon, "Change! Impact Monster!" *Bal Dragon, "Double Balverize Blade!" *Bal Dragon, “Extreme Rage Balbarian” *Bal Dragon, "Gold Bal Shine!" *Bal Dragon, "Great Full Bal Lariat!!" *Bal Dragon, "Tempest! Bal Steel Sword!" *Bal Dragon "Bursting Bal Slash!" *Bal Dragon "Dual Arm Bal Bunker!" Size 3 *Mysterious Sun Dragon, "Hidden Strength" *Zellhorus, "Eradicate Flame" Dual Cards Impact Monsters *Balle Soleil, "Eternal Bal-Blaster!" (Darkness Dragon/Star Dragon/Dragon) *Balle Soleil, "The End of Bal-Break!" (Darkness Dragon/Star Dragon/Dragon) Spells *Sun Deity Shield (Darkness Dragon/Star Dragon/Dragon) *Sun in the Darkness (Dragon/Darkness Dragon) Official Decklists X2 Booster Set Alternative 1: Solar Strife